Industrial fluid is commonly stored in cylinders and tanks and is supplied to fluid distribution systems used in various industries through connections to the cylinders. Fluid distribution systems include devices to regulate or distribute gas, and pipe or tubing connecting the devices in the distribution system. The fluid cylinders typically have, or are connected to, a valve connectable to the distribution system for transfer of fluid from the cylinder to the fluid distribution system.
The valve fitting(s) used to connect the cylinder to the distribution system is often susceptible to particulate contamination as contaminants may find their way into the fitting. Thus, when a connection is made between the fluid distribution system and the fitting, particles in the fitting likely enter into the distribution system as a connection is made. This may jeopardize the integrity of the fluid being distributed and may have devastating consequences in the industry.
Plugs, known in the art, are used to plug up or cap the fitting before a connection is made to the fluid distribution system such that at least some particles are prevented from collecting in the fittings. Therefore, it is less likely that contamination of the fluid will occur upon connection of the tank with the fluid distribution system. However, the size of a fitting connected to each cylinder may vary. Therefore, multiple sizes of plugs are required to properly plug up or cap the different sized fittings. Further, fittings include threads for connection to the fluid distribution systems. In some fittings the threads are located on an outside surface, while in other fittings the threads are located on an inside surface of the fitting.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protection mechanism that will protect several different sizes and types of fittings.
In many situations, the fluids stored within the cylinder are utilized in medical and food and beverage applications. Contamination of fluids used in these situations may have negative health and safety implications. Therefore, it is important to be able to determine whether a party had access to the valve fitting connected to the tank and was thus presented with an opportunity to dispense fluid from the cylinder or, to perhaps even tamper with the fluid within the cylinder or the valve. Further, it is important to be able to determine or to be notified of whether an opportunity for particulate contamination of the fitting arose.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a notification device.